meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Anathium
The Dao Factor, far more commonly known as "Anathium", is a genetic "enhancement" factor which causes whatever being that has it to become ridiculously powerful to the point of being illogical at the cost of their morality and intelligence. Nature The Dao Factor is generated in the body of a cosmic being known as Anathemus, an Eldritch being, who had spread it upon beings such as Shiny and the Zen Seibertron Teikoku and his other descendants and affiliates, in the form of Anathium energy, after being destroyed by the Titan Princes using The Astral Hammer. It can also be found in the form of Anathium Crystals, which can be crushed or converted into liquid or gaseous states for storage, all of which contain immense amounts of Anathium energy. In its most stable form it exists as a blue shiny ore, from which shiny, blue substances can be obtained and handled without risk of contracting the Dao Factor. The Anathium energy released after Anathius' destruction carries his still-living will. Anathium Energy corrupts one's mind, causing them to lose their morality and intelligence. It radiates and disrupts one's energy flow and then modifies it into Anathium Energy over time, providing them with the Dao Factor and making them seem overpowered at the aforementioned cost. It also seems to have somewhat of an addictive quality. However, it is subject to the laws of Spatial Density, in which denser universes inhibit the effects of Anathium energy while less dense universes enhance it. Even with Anathemus gone, Anathium still continues to plague the Omniverse, as there are those who choose the path of Dao. Some Infected become "Producers", much like Anathemus himself, who produce the vile Dao Factor in their bodies after complete infection. The full requirements of becoming a producer are not fully known, but most of them seem to be higher lifeforms with an affinity for light or its warped counterparts, such as fallen or evil Ultras and certain Eldritch things and their avatars. These are the most powerful and dangerous Infecteds, as they have full control over the forces of Anathium within them and to an extent in others, and can perform mass infections with little effort, with the Dao Factor further increasing their capabilities to the extreme. Below Producers on the hierarchy are Carriers, who integrate Anathium into their energy to infect others with the Dao Factor, however some Carriers are unable unleash the Anathium inside them and simply act as permanent storage vessels. Infectedsbecome Carriers after substantial exposure to Anathium, to the extent that it becomes part of their systems. Below them still are simple Infected called Drones, who experience the effects of the Dao Factor but are unable to control or manipulate it. Anathium infection is not permanent in most cases and can be cured, though Producers and Carriers are stuck with it for eternity, as long as some part of them remains in the material world. It is also very contagious. The only known way to cure Anathium infection is through quarantine, and letting the effects subside, though the recovery process depends on each individual and normally takes several years. However, higher dimensional beings such as Titan Princes and able to remove and destroy it without harming the host, though most of the time they would rather just destroy them instead, as the process is quite convoluted and time consuming. The Infected seem to be driven by some unknown force, and it is theorised that they have some sort of hivemind system, though they all behave in their own interest(s) unless they decide to team up, but the theory remains that they are performing their deeds, intentionally or not, to serve something that seems to be a collective conciousness of all Infected. History Once upon a time, there was an Eldrtich Thing named Anathemus, who sought to rule over all. In that mad quest, he ate his fellow Eldritch Things and grew in power, and started to produce some vile essence within himself. He later attacked the Titan Princes at The Shroud, believing he should rule over even them. However, this became his undoing, as the Princes beat him down and broke him in every way possible, and then he was destroyed using the legendary weapon of the Princes, The Astral Hammer. It tore through him and smashed the creature to an uncountable number of pieces which floated throughout the Omniverse, and unknown to the Princes, carried his surviving will. The Dao Factor first surfaced in the Shining Kaiju Verse, which by now has been completely infected by Anathium. The number of infections increased, universe after universe, starting the Anathium Plague. Anathium is also a thing of religion within the Cult of Dao. Though outlawed, Anathium has been weaponized by warmongers and more malicious individuals, making Anathium Gas and Liquid, missiles packed with Anathium, bullets and many other weapons which have been known to destroy entire civilisations. Anathium is highly valuable in black markets everywhere. Some of the more primitive civilisations also use it in rituals, believing it to be a gift from the heavens that will grant them godlike power (and sometimes they're not wrong). Currently, the rouge Weekee Malleus has made it his quest to exterminate all traces of Anathium and the Dao Factor throughout the Omniverse, occasionally aided by various Ultras throughout the many Multiverses. There is an ancient prophecy stating that the end of all things will come when the essence of the Cursed Ones gather at the center of everything. Properties and Abilities *Dumbing: Whoever has the Dao Factor becomes less intelligent. Some even go insane. These effects can be lessened or completely negated depending on the individual (mostly Producers). *Moral Rupture: Those exposed to Anathium Energy lose their morality and become extremely narcissistic, believing they are completely right at all times. Naturally or already evil beings become increasingly cruel an unhinged as a result of this. *Matter conversion: When concentrated Anathium Energy is forcefully imbued into a crystal or stone of any sort, it will become a Anathium Crystal, with its molecular and elemental structure slowly changing over time and starts to emit a green and sickly glow. **Anathium Beam: When hooked up to a beam launcher/cannon/etc, a Anathium Crystal can be used to fire a beam of pure Anathium Energy. This is not physically destructive on its own and must be augmented with some other energy to be truly a force of death. *Grimdarkness: Those with the Dao Factor have more dark and grim thoughts, but think very lightly of such matters and often find them comical. Some with the Dao Factor even take joy in wanton destruction and killing. *Monsterisation: The Dao Factor is able to mutate Pokemon into vile creatures known as Me**mon, such as Pikachu becomeing Me**kachu. *Shine: The Dao Factor, for some reason, causes beings who have it to become shiny and/or glossy and any other synonymous adjective. **Recent Dao Factor Infected to have a sickly green coloration to them, because of Anathium energy's all-consuming properties, that give the Infected a "negative" lighting. It only happens in those who have too much Anathium or lack control over it, or both, generating a sort of Anathium field that warps the light around them, and turns it green. ***Anathium Field: Infected individuals or objects give off a Anathium field around them. Its effects are contagious, but temporary and light. Experienced Anathium wielders can contain it for espionage or unleash this aura offensaively for mass infections. *Self Revival: Some strains of Anathium will revive the infected individual after death, usually leading to them dying again at some point afterward. Strengthened Dao Factor *Reality Manipulation: Those with the Dao Factor are able to manipulate reality itself to a ridiculous level. *Immortality: The Dao Factor causes one to be immortal. A potentially related witchcraft-esque practice called "Cringe Magic" seems to be able to produce this result as well, likely through some Anathium-related incantation. They never age beyond their prime and can return from the dead. *Conceptual Attack: Abilities that break reality itself. *General Overpoweredness: One with the Dao Factor is extremely overpowered if they are in the right universe. Some are so powerful that universal limitations have no effect on them. Weakened Dao Factor *Resistance: Even in more dense universes, the Dao Factor causes the user to become extremely resistant to damage of any sort. *Lengthened Life Span: The life span of those with the Dao Factor is increased exponentially. *Strengthening: Any being who posesses the Dao Factor are far more powerful than average beings. Lord Factor Exclusive to Lord Bá Đạo, this is strengthened Dao Factor, without any limits. *Infected's abilities: Lord Bá Đạo is capable of using all the abilities of all Infected, strengthened proportionately to fit an Omniversal threat. *Infected commandment: Lord Bá Đạo has total control over every Infected ever. Trivia *This entire page is based off the user Lord Ba Dao and his fanfictions. **He has also accepted this page as a way of making things overpowered without overthinking. ***Dammit Dao. *This page reminds SolZen of the pages he has deleted. *The 'Shiny' substance is a reference to a certain item in a Minecraft mod.